Everyday Lives: Laxus and Mirajane
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Bodyguards and Birthdays. One-shots from Everyday Lives Featuring Mira and Laxus!
1. Bodyguard Blunder

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **Summary:** Mira is a famous model who is attracting all kinds of unwanted attention. Her manager hires a bodyguard to protect her. This bodyguard isn't just a bodyguard when Mira is involved, tho.

* * *

"Cool! Now turn this way a bit.. COOL!"

Mirajane Strauss was sitting on a motorcycle in a tight leather jumpsuit. Her hair was hanging down in soft silver waves. She was taking pictures for a her portfolio to send to the Miss Fiore pageant. She currently held the title for Miss Magnolia and was heading for the next big thing.

"So cool! That wraps it up! I'll develop this tonight!" the photographer exclaimed as Mira got off the bike.

"Thank you, Jason," she smiled gratefully at him.

"Cool! See ya later Mirajane!" he ran off to the dark room, she guessed. She stretched as she made her way to her dressing room so she could put on some comfy clothes.

Mira traded her sleek jumpsuit for some yoga pants and large t-shirt as her younger sister came into the room.

"That was great Mira!" Lisanna was holding some clothes in her arms, "I hope you don't mind that I raided your work closet. I can't find anything to wear for my date this weekend."

"That's fine, just make sure to bring it all back. And that Bickslow doesn't rip anything," Mira giggled as she left her sister in the room with a glowing face.

"Mira!"

Mirajane loved her life. She had been doing modeling work for a few years, but had been in pageants her whole life. It had always been her dream to enter Miss Magnolia, she adored her hometown and loved all it's people. Being able to represent it was a dream come true. It was her siblings and a few friends that had nagged her into entering Miss Fiore.

"Excellent work as always, Mira," her agent Erza Scarlet nodded to her as she came into the lobby lounge of the studio, Lisanna hot on her heels.

"Thanks Erza. I appreciate it," Mira smiled at her long time friend, loving her work even more that she could work with friends and family. She then saw her baby brother standing next to the scarlet demon, "Hey there Elfman, I didn't know you were going to be here. Is something wrong?"

Elfman had a stressed out look on his face as his sisters stood in front of him, "Nothing a man can't handle sis," he gulped as he saw this disapproving look Erza sent him.

"Actually," Mira turned back to her agent as she said, "we have some bad news."

"What's going om?" the youngest of the group inquired.

"We recieved another letter from this certain fan of yours," Erza's 'Titaina' voice made Lisanna and Elfman shudder. Mira just titled her head.

"And what did it say this time?" Mira had been in the spotlight for many years, and she had picked up the whole town to be her fans. However, there were some fans that wanted more than to love her work and perhaps meet her. Some not only wanted to meet her, but be with her. She received many invites for dates, proms, homecomings, etc. Mostly from boys who wanted a hot date. She always sent a handwritten letter thanking them and declining their offer.

She did make the mistake of accepting one invite. It was a little boy, perhaps 11 years old, who had been diagnosed with cancer. He was going to be moving to a new town to be closer to his doctor in a few weeks, but before he went he wanted to meet Mirajane. Mira's heart melted for the boy, his parents had been the ones to send the letter. So she had made an appearance, secretly, to his home and spent the evening with him.

She had asked him to keep this their little secret. He promised her he would, and he made good on that promise. Mira even contacted his parents from time to time to see how he was doing, and to her delight he was doing excellent. But somehow, someone had found out she met a fan simply because he asked. Thanks to Erza knowing the head of the journalism department for _Magnolia Daily_ , she was able to get a respectable article out before anyone could make it out to be a bad thing.

Unfortunately, the fans who 'loved' Mira, saw it as a chance to also get the beloved model into their lives. It had been a year since then, and yet she was still receiving fan mail saying just how much they loved her and wanted to be with her. The last few months she had been receiving letters at least once a week from the same person. Each letter said about the same thing, but got a little deeper each time. Erza saw it as a threat to Mira's safety, especially when this man kept insisting that he would see her soon and they would get married.

"Nothing out of the usual, but it did include pictures," she handed Mira a large envelope, "They were taken two weeks ago at the charity event you went to for Gray."

Mira took out the photos and saw herself in all of them. She was alone in most, some included Erza or her friend Gray Fullbuster, who was hosting a charity event for Breast Cancer that his step-mother had died from. Other pictures had some of her other friends in them. But what shocked her is how close they were, and they weren't even zoomed in.

"This person is close by, possibly watching every move you make. You're not safe Mira," Erza concluded. Lisanna looked over her sisters shoulder worriedly, Elfman was shaking.

"A real man doesn't fear stalkers," all the girls in the room ignored him. He was a big teddy bear.

"So he's in town. There isn't anything we can do, he never leaves a name," Mira handed her back the folder.

"As a matter of fact we can do something. This morning I sent a request to Gajeel and asked him to look for an off duty bodyguard who would like a job," Gajeel was head of the Magnolia Police department and took Mira's protection as seriously as Erza did.

"A bodyguard? Do you think that's necessary?" Mira pondered as she looked to her siblings.

"Well duh, Mira. This guy could be crazy! What if he finds you alone and attacks you?" Lisanna asked her sister.

"Yeah! What she said! I'll take on any man who thinks it's manly to attack a woman!"

"I can take care of myself," Mira pouted, she may be a pageant girl, but she was no pushover.

"We know you can, but you are the face of Magnolia. It would probably be best if you didn't attack a civilian," Erza laughed in amusement as Mira crossed her arms unhappily.

"True.."

"Don't worry about it too much," Erza put her hand on Mira's shoulder, making the silver beauty look at her, "I have a feeling Gajeel won't disappoint and we'll have a guard soon," Erza winked at her old friend.

Smiling bashfully, Mira thanked her.

"I think we missed something," Lisanna whispered to her big brother.

"It's not manly to keep secrets."

"Not to worry. I'll go see Gajeel now and check on progress. Elfman, walk Mirajane home. Secure her home and check for any cameras."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Thanks Erza," Lisanna hugged the scarlet demon for taking care of her sister.

They all made their way outside and said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. Across the street, a pair of eyes watched the silver beauty with longing.

* * *

"A bodyguard?"

"Yeah, Mira has Gajeel working on it," Lisanna explained to her housemate, Evergreen.

The brown haired beauty glanced up from her tea to stare at the young girl, "I'm honestly surprised it took this long for Erza to do something about it."

"I am as well," a green haired male sitting next to Lisanna agreed.

"With Bickslow and Elf around it was like she already had bodyguards," Lisanna looked up when she felt a hand on her head, "I think Erza thought it was harmless like the rest, until she saw those pictures."

"Those pictures were kinda close, makes ya wonder if we even saw him. We were all there," Lisanna's boyfriend Bickslow added.

"I never once saw those online, someone is being extra careful with this," Freed closed his eyes in deep thought.

"I would gladly be my sisters bodyguard as a full time job, just let me at this punk," Elfman put his fist on the table with force.

"Oh calm down you," Evergreen chastised him, making him blush.

They are all apart of Mira's team. And aside from Erza, they all loved together. Erza was her manager, she set up all of her appointments and made sure she was on time. Evergreen and Lisanna did hair and makeup along with costumes. Freed was in charge of fan mail and her social media accounts that her fans were attached to, she kept it separate from her personal accounts. Bickslow and Elfman drove around with the girls at all times, acting as pseudo bodyguards, until now that is.

"I don't think she needs to worry that much," Bickslow wrapped his arms around Lisanna and put his head on top of hers, " _Miss Magnolia_ can kick more ass than any bodyguard."

Evergreen and Lisanna giggled. Elfman shivered at the memories.

"While that may be true we can't take the risk," Freed stood and glanced at the group with a stance of authority, "Mirajane has trusted us with her life and we will do everything in our power to keep that trust sacred. Are you all with me?"

"Aye aye cap'n."

"Your mockery is not amusing, Bickslow."

A few streets over, Mira was relaxing in a nice hot bubble bath when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, her face lit up.

"Well hi there," she suck deeper into the tub, "I was expecting to hear from you tonight."

Whatever the other speaker said made Mira unbelievably happy, "Oh you are? That's so great! I've really missed you.."

As she listened to the other person, her smile became dreamy, she ran her hands slowly down the side of the tub, "I'm taking a bath right now...no you're not bothering me."

"I can't do that!" A blush creeps onto her face, "What if my neighbors hear me?"

Chuckling was heard on the other line.

"Why don't you just wait until you're here? Or do you need some imagination?" A wicked smile slowly appeared on Mira's face, "I did a photo shoot today with a motorcycle...yes...I was wearing a leather jumpsuit...yes, just like the one you gave me...I can probably get a copy..."

Mira giggled, whatever she heard was making her night.

"You're so adorable," she laughs as she's told that she's wrong, "I miss you too.."

Mira closes her eyes, again sinking into the bubbles, "I love you."

She blushed as a mumbled 'i love you too' was returned to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?...OK...I love you, sweetie...goodnight."

She hung up the phone and set it on the floor. Staring up at the ceiling, a grin cracked Mira's face. She giggled and put her hands over her face as she ducked completely into the water.

* * *

Erza was buzzing with excitement the next morning when the large group came into work. Apparently Gajeel had found someone immediately after she had talked to him yesterday morning, Erza had hired him right away.

Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow, and especially Freed were excited to meet the new person on their team.

Mira didn't care.

"I don't know why you're not concerned," Freed sat next to Mira at their makeshift breakfast table in the studio as the others paced around in perpetration of the newcomer, "someone out there, and we don't know who, wants to be with you so bad that they stalk you. Aren't you a little scared?"

"I might be scared, but for all we know it could be another kid like Joey, who just wants to meet me," reminding Freed that not all fans were crazy, "and if it is a crazy stalker who suddenly became obsessed with me, I can handle it. You all seem to forget that I learned how to fight from the best."

"None of us have forgotten how strong you are, but as Erza said, your image as Miss Magnolia can't be tarnished by such behavior," Freed sighed as he saw Mira puff her cheeks, she didn't like acting like a little flower. Before he could continue a knock came from the door.

"He's here! Be on your best behavior, and try to learn a thing or two," Erza warned Bickslow and Elfman who stood at attention.

Lisanna opened the door and stares. Standing in front of her stood a tall, insanely muscled man with spiky blonde hair. He had a scar across his right eye that looked like a lightning bolt. His coat was hanging off his shoulders like a cape. He stared down at Lisanna, no expression on his face.

"Uh..um..."momentarily lost for words, Lisanna stepped aside to allow him to come inside.

Evergreen joined Lisanna in being starstruck at the new eye candy that entered their lives. Elfman and Bickslow stared at their girls with shock and the new guy with jealousy and rage.

Mira glanced at Freed and saw that he too was a little starstruck at the impressive male.

"Welcome, we didn't get a chance to formerly introduce ourselves yesterday. I'm Erza Scarlet, Mira's agent," she stuck her hand out for him to shake, which he did. Erza was not affected by the man's attractiveness. She preferred her men a little shorter, with shaggy blue hair.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce Mira's bodyguard, Laxus Dreyar," she pointed to each person as she addressed them," This is Lisanna, Mira's younger sister, and Evergreen. Bickslow, and Mira's younger brother, Elfman. Over here is Freed Justine, he is the one who handles fan mail, you said you wanted to talk to him, and finally, this is Mirajane Strauss."

Laxus nodded to each person, but walked to Mira to stand in front of her, he glanced down to the petite woman. She smiled sweetly up at him. He nodded, sat down next to her at the table, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.

Everyone but Mira and Erza stood and watched the exchange with wide eyes.

"What are you all standing around for? We have work to do!" Erza cried out, making them all jump and go to their perspective areas.

Every now and then, one of them would glance at Mira and Laxus still sitting at the table. They were talking quietly so they couldn't hear what about, but it seemed to be a pleasant conversation. He would fit in just fine it seemed. He suddenly sat back and put his feet up on the table and smirked at Mira. She looked a little mad, but didn't say anything. He might last a day or so, is what they were all thinking.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Laxus accompanied Mira to all her interviews and outings. He quietly followed her everywhere she went. He sat next to her when she went to restaurants, he was close behind her in recording booths, stood next to Jason at photo shoots, he even went with her to places just the two of them. He went shopping with her in Hargeon so she could get away for a while. He did all this without hesitation or questions.

It surprised them all, except Erza, how Mira was taking this. Instead of being upset that she had a strange man following her everywhere, Mira loved it. She soaked up every minute of the mans time. She even sent him on a tampon run one night when they were doing a midnight photo shoot, he went without complaint!

One day several weeks after he first came into their lives, the whole group was together for an exciting event. Their friends Gray and Juvia's child was having his first birthday party. Mira was long time friends to both Gray and Juvia, she had helped the couple get together, not they needed help when Juvia fell in love with him the first time they met. But Mira made a point to always be in her friends lives no matter how busy she got.

So for the whole day Mira had no appointment scheduled and got ready to spend the day watching 1-year-old Storm smash his birthday cake in his face.

"Are you sure we should go to something so open? Anybody could just come there.." Freed asked worriedly, the party was being held in the Fullbuster's back yard.

"No one can see into the back yard," Erza informed him, "besides, I think we could all use a break from this stalker business."

Over the last few weeks they had received a letter every week just as before, but every week came with more photos. Most were of public events she had attended, but lately they had been of pictures of Mira on her off time with Laxus. Even so far as following them to Hargeon. It was really starting to scare the group, Mira was even getting a little jittery. One picture in particular had spooked her. It was her and Laxus in Hargeon when they went to a movie. The picture was taken maybe three rows above where she had been sitting.

"We don't need to worry about this right now," Evergreen said as she walked into the kitchen, Elfman following her and carrying a large stuffed dolphin, "We need to go to a birthday party!" Evergreen threw her arms in the air, very excited.

"Dolphins are.. manly?" Elfman stared at the animal on his back and wondered why he and Ever had to get this for a baby.

"I suppose you are right, Mira more than likely will enjoy it. It'll help take her mind off of things for a while, "Freed pondered as he paced the kitchen.

"Yo! Let's go! Juvia'll be calling soon if we're late!" Bickslow called from the front door.

"Let's go, and hopefully this party will let us all relax," Erza beamed as she went outside.

"Don't know how to relax when that statue is around big sis all the time," Elfman grumbled.

"You're taller than he is, you know," Evergreen elbowed him.

"Elfman is right though, we know little about Laxus," Freed paced his way to the front door.

"Just because he's quiet doesn't mean you should worry, look at Mira! She's perfectly happy around him," Evergreen pushed Freed to the door.

"Yeah, that's the problem," Elfman jumped when Ever glared at him, "I-I just mean that maybe he's not what he seems!"

"He was hand picked by Gajeel, there is nothing to worry about!

"There is always bugs in the system. Perhaps he joined knowing this oppritunity might present itself," Freed added.

"You two are impossible!"

* * *

"It's so good to see you, Mirajane!"

"Lucy! It's been a while," Mira embraced the blonde.

"How are you? I haven't seen much of you lately in the rags," Lucy asked.

The 'rags' being any form of slander the social media could find out.

"Just getting ready for the entry portion, it's been hard to find time to let the media find me," Mira giggled as Lucy snorted. Lucy used to be a model who worked at the same company as Mira, she was putting herself through school to be a reporter. She was the one who helped Erza when it got out that Mira had met a fan at his home. Lucy only ran honest articles in her paper, which is why it was so poplar.

"What's up, Mira?" Mira was suddenly hugged from behind and picked up. She saw Laxus glare in her direction from the porch, but she shook her head. Everyone coming today was a close friend of hers. Turning around she saw her goofy and lovable savior.

"Hey Natsu," she smiled warmly at him. Natsu worked with Gajeel at the police station and had personally escorted her for weeks after the article Lucy wrote came out. He and Lucy worked as a team in Mira's defense, which ultimately got the couple together. Mira likes to say it was fate, Lucy says it was the persistent police officer who wouldn't leave her alone, "I'm doing well, how are things with you?"

"Well I finally got Lucy to sleep with me," _**SLAP**_ , "What was that for?" he turned to his girlfriend looking so hurt.

"Don't go around telling people that!" Mira laughed as they began to bicker. She left them in the foyer to enter the house, Laxus right behind her.

"Oh, let's see, who else... LEVY!" Mira ran into the living room and hugged the girl on the couch.

"Hey, Mira," the girl hugged her back the best she could.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in so long, you've gotten so big!" Mira gestured to Levy's growing stomach, bursting with life.

"I'd be better, if there wasn't a little monster growing inside me," she giggled as she heard her husband yell at her.

"Don't yell at her!" Mira glared over to Gajeel in the recliner, "She is with child! You could hurt both of their feelings!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she guarded Levy.

Laxus just shook his head at the scene.

"I'll yell all I want-"

"No, Gajeel won't yell anymore!" Juvia poked her head out of the kitchen to say.

"Juvia! Hello!" Mira got up to greet her good friend.

"Mirajane! Juvia is happy that you could come to her little Storm's party! Juvia knows you have been busy!" she enveloped the silver beauty into a hug.

"You know I would never put my work above my friends," she smiled at the bashful woman, "Where is your little Storm?"

"Getting his diaper changed by his daddy," Juvia giggled. She moved back to the kitchen with Mira following her, telling her all about the accomplishments that her son had achieved so far.

The day truly went by without a hitch. It turned out that Laxus knew most of the people there, he was good friends with Gray and Jellal. The only problems the day had were the father of the birthday boy losing his clothes and getting smacked with birthday cake by a giggling baby, which turned into a food fight with all the men present.

Freed's worries were washed away quickly as Laxus took his cake smeared shirt off before they left.

"Stop staring," Lisanna poked him. Bickslow laughed as she kept poking him and it did nothing.

* * *

"Well that was fun! How about we order a pizza for dinner and watch some movies?" Evergreen asked aloud as she took a spot on the love seat.

Elfman sat down next to he and said, "Sounds good to me!"

"What about Mira? Maybe she'll wanna come?" Lisanna asked.

"Call her, babe," Bickslow threw her his phone.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, sis, are you at home already?"

" _I just got here, safe and sound. Why?"_

"We're thinking of having pizza and movie night, wanna join?" she ignored Bickslow rubbing her shoulders.

" _Aww. Thanks for the invite, but I have plans already for dinner. Maybe next time."_

"Oh. OK then, we'll see you in the morning for dress shopping then. 9 AM?"

" _Alright, i'll see you then. Bye!"_

"Bye," Lisanna hung up the phone in confusion. Mira had never told her about dinner plans.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Mira has plans for dinner, Elf, did she tell you?"

Elfman glanced at her, "No."

"How odd, she's always told me when she has plans before. I wonder why this time was different.."

"Maybe she has company?" Evergreen questioned.

"Yeah, maybe she had a date~," Bickslow sang.

"Mira would tell me if she did!"

"Don't worry about it, Laxus dropped her off at home himself. She might have told him," Freed reasoned.

"Hmm. I'm gonna call and see if he knows," Lisanna said as she started to look for his number.

"GREAT! Ask him if he wants to come over for movie night!" Freed ran across the room to stand next to Lisanna.

Evergreen snickered, he was like a school boy.

Lisanna waited for a few minutes, "Huh, it went straight to voice mail."

"No.." Freed whined.

"They're loss, more pizza for us!" Bickslow jumped on the couch, ready to eat.

"Pizza is for men!" Elfman jumped up.

"Ugh.. men," Evergreen sighed.

Lisanna watched them all for a second. But something didn't feel right. They should be able to get in touch with Laxus at all times. And Mira never had company or had plans without someone knowing. She could call Erza, but she was probably with Jellal and didn't want to disturb her. She'd just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

The next day was a big day for Mira, she was picking out her debut dress for Miss Firoe. She and all the members of her team had gone to the biggest dress shop in Crocus.

Lisanna, Freed, and Evergreen picked out about 10 dresses a piece for Mira to try on, Erza along with Elfman and Bickslow walked around the store and kept an eye on the door. Laxus sat in front of Mira's dressing room and waited around. Lisanna wasn't sure about him anymore. He acted like the perfect guard. He never left Mira's side and was always on alert. Mira felt safe around him, which was a plus. But Lisanna still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about him.

"How does this one look?" Mira came out of the room in a purple flowy dress with red designs splashed on it. She twirled around for Laxus to see it all.

"Nice," all his answers were one word. Lisanna watched their exchange for a while, Mira comes out and shows off her dress and Laxus says whether he likes it or not.

"It's odd, isn't it," Lisanna asked Bickslow, "How he's acting around her."

"I don't know what ya mean Lis, seems fine to me," he wrapped his arm around her and led her over to another, more secluded, aisle.

"Not here!"

"I think it should be a long strapless dress, Mira has an innocent face and we need to preserve that," on the other side of the store, Freed was putting in his two cents about the dress.

"You handle fan mail, I'd hardly say you are qualified to judge outfits," Evergreen stated as she pulled out another dress that had a long slit down it.

"That is too vulgar for Mirajane!"

"Oh please! This isn't vulgar! Girls wear these types of dressed to school dances!"

"I think this is the one!" They turned from their argument to see Elfman holding up a dress that was a long ballroom type gown with long sleeves and a turtle neck.

"NO," Freed and Evergreen said as they ignored him and went back to their argument.

At the front of the store, Erza was looking at a bridal magazine and blushing.

"You like this one?" Mira came out and curtsied with the short pixie dress she had on.

"A little short. But nice."

"You've said that about the last three," Mira pouted.

"Sorry. I like em, honest. I gotta take a piss, you be OK for a few seconds?" Laxus stood and waited.

"I'll be fine, i'm not really alone anyway," Mira smiled and went back into the stall to change again.

Laxus quickly walks to the men's room, completely unaware that a new customer had entered the store. The door ringer hadn't gone off so no one saw him. An middle aged man with gray hair. He slowly walked to the dressing rooms, making sure to keep his footsteps light and made eye contact with no one.

Standing in front of the room that was occupied by Mira, the man began to breathe heavy. He took out his phone and set it to record. As fast as he could without making a noise, the man ducked down to see which was Mira was facing, he went to the side where her back was turned and went into the room next to her. He then procceded to crawl under the wall.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Mira?!" Lisanna and Bickslow hurriedly composed themselves and ran to her aid. Elfman was startled by the noise, knocking over both Freed and Evergreen. Erza dropped her magazine and ran to the back.

Before any of them made it there though, Laxus had already yanked the door open and pulled the man out by his shirt. Mira covered herself up considering she was only wearing her underwear.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?!" Laxus practically yelled in the mans face as the rest of Mira's team showed up.

"Mira are you OK?!" Lisanna ran to her sister and held her.

"Big sis!" Elfman ran to her as well, crying manly tears.

"I'm fine, really.."

Bickslow stood near the Strauss siblings for extra protection. Evergreen and Erza explained the situation to the store owner.

The man in Laxus' grip had yet to make a sound, still just staring at Mira. Laxus noticed that in his hand was a phone, and it was aimed at Mira. He snatched it up, ignoring the man's wails, and dropped it. He then destroyed it with his steel toed boot.

"Hey man!" The perv cried, and then he was dropped to the ground. Before he can move thought, Laxus already had the man in a tight choke hold.

"Laxus that's enough, I've contacted Gajeel, he's on the way," mentioning Gajeel was the only thing that made Laxus let go after several minutes.

Erza takes a pair of handcuffs out of purse and put them on the mans hands, "Now then, explain."

The man on the ground in handcuffs started to sweat, he looked at Mira for help, but Laxus was standing right in front of him, blocking his view.

"I love Mirajane! I've been her biggest fan since she first started to go to pageants!" The man yelled at Erza, "I love her and I want to marry her! She sent me a card once saying she loved me too!"

"A card?" Laxus questioned, his tone dangerous.

"Yes! I had sent a letter to her years ago saying that i loved her and wanted to meet her and she sent me a card back telling me how much she appreciated me and she signed it with love!"

"It was just a fan appreciation card," Freed explained, "Mira sends them out every month."

"No! I'm different! She really loves me! Don't you Mirajane? I know everything about you! You're birthday is in May! You love to cook, especially spicy food! You'd rather read than watch TV! You always make time for your friends! You have two siblings! You've never dated! And you told me that you would always love me!"

Everyone stared at the man with pity, everyone but Laxus.

"You think that means you know her? Please," Laxus scoffs. He turns around and walks straight to Mira. Moving her hair out of her face, silently asking her if shes OK. When she smiles, he nods and puts his arm around her, much to everyone's shock.

Ignoring them, Erza continues to interrogate the man. Standing in front of him so he couldn't see Mira, he did try though.

"Well it's good we finally got the guy," Bickslow comments.

"Yes, indeed it is," Freed added.

"I hate that we didn't see him come in, I apologize on behalf of all of Mirajane," Evergreen tilted her head down in shame.

"It's really all right, it was an accident," she was still tucked in safely into Laxus' arms.

Lisanna noticed this and just had to ask, "Um, is there any reason you're holding my sister like that?" She didn't mean to sound cold to him, but it just came out that way.

Laxus ignored her and continued to glare at the man who was now facing the front door.

"Um..." Lisanna looked to Mira for an explanation but was interrupted.

"Gihihi, good job Dreyar."

"Hmph. He came here, I didn't do much."

"He didn't get far though, did he?" Gajeel picked the man up by the handcuffs.

"Thank you, Gajeel, for all that you've done," Erza bowed in gratitude.

"Don't thank me, Titiana. Thank old lightning bolt over there," Gajeel nodded to Laxus and left with the perv who was yelling out that one day he would marry Mira.

"Then I owe our gratitude to you, Laxus," Erza walked up to the group.

"Nah, nothing to it," Laxus tightened his grip on Mirajane, who was relaxing into his arm.

"IS SOMEONE GOING TO EXPLAIN WHY HE'S HOLDING MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Elfman screeched out.

"I assumed everyone knew," Erza said looking bewildered over the outburst.

"Knew what?" Lisanna asked, feeling exasperated.

"That Laxus and I are married."

Every set of eyes landed on Mira in a second.

"Ma-Married?!" Evergreen yelled.

"When on Earth did that happen?" Freed asked.

"And how the hell did we not know about it?" Bickslow rubbed his head in confusion.

Lisanna and Elfman stood in shock.

"I suppose that no one knew, my apologies," Erza again bowed.

Mira giggled as Laxus said, "It ain't that big a deal."

"Oh yes it is! Mira! How could you not say anything?" Lisanna cried.

"I didn't want to keep it a secret to be honest, but Erza thought that because I had just openly stated I was going to be running for Miss Firoe, that I should keep quiet about it until the news died down, i'm sorry."

"Wait.. you announced that almost a year ago.." Evergreen remembered.

"We got married a year and two months ago!" Mira cheered.

"How could you keep it such a secret big sis?" Elfman bawled.

"It wasn't anyone's business, we didn't wanna share it, so why bother," Laxus was officially ticked off with this conversation.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lisanna asked quietly, "did you think we would tell? We're your family, you can trust us."

"I really am sorry Lisanna," Mira pulled her younger sister into a hug, "I've been in the spotlight almost all my life, when I first met Laxus, I was in Australia for a summer issue. None of you could come with me except for Erza. He was my bodyguard while I was there. And while we were there, we began to like one another."

Laxus snorted at that, not denying it though. Mira leaned back so she could look in Lisanna's eyes.

"I never meant to keep it from you all, but when Laxus asked me to be his girlfriend, I still hadn't told anyone, and I liked it. It was like he was all mine, I didn't have to share him with the rest of the world. I have a large fan base and people are always looking me up online and finding ways to contact me. It was nice knowing that at least one part of my life was still a secret."

"You still could of told us.. especially when you got married," Evergreen said as she was holding Elfman as he cried.

"I know. That was rather selfish of me, I apologize. I was going to tell you all the next week, but that was when I was approached about the pageant. Time slipped away from me, and here we are," Tears welled up in Mira's eyes.

Lisanna was hurt that her sister hid something this big from her, but she could understand. Elfman was also upset about finding out the news this late, he too understood, but he didn't know how to feel that his sister married a man who was manlier than him. Evergreen was happy for Mirajane, she had always felt bad that the eldest Strauss was single while the two younger ones were happy relationships. Bickslow felt the same as Ever, and now they had a cool guy to hang out with. Freed was happy, but also concerned about his job, and how difficult going through the fan mail was going to get once all her male fans found out she was happily taken. They talked amungst themselves about the news, listening to Erza tell the story of how they all met.

Mirajane watched as her family with a happy smile.

"So," Laxus tugged her closer to his chest, "how do you think they'll act when they find out that you and I have been hanging out in the sheets since high school?"

"Oh you," she nudged his ribs, "hopefully they'll never know. It took them this long to actually meet you, I think our history is safe."

"It better be demon, I don't want anyone to know that the innocent face of Magnolia hasn't been innocent since she was 16 thanks to me. I don't need that shit."

Mira laughed and leaned up to kiss him. Her life may be open to the public, but thanks to Laxus and all her friends, it was just one perfect mistake after another.


	2. Happy Birthday, Mira

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I think it'll be easier to find certain chapters this way. I hope you don't mind :)

 **Normally all my Everyday Lives fics are AU. But this one is in canon verse. It actually takes place right after the battle of Fairy Tail.**

 **Summary:** It's Mira's birthday. After a day of receiving gifts from her family, friends, and fans alike, she comes home to find a gift she wasn't expecting. A long lost friend, and love, one she knows she'll never see again.

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Happy birthday Mirajane! You should let me take you out tonight to celebrate," Wakaba shouted to the bar maid.

"Well thank you! But I don't want to be a third wheel to you and your wife," the birthday girl smiled as the guild erupted into laughs.

"Mira!" Cana slammed down a wad of cash, "Here's your birthday gift! I'm paying off my tab!"

She giggled, "Every year you give me the same thing and it's always one of my favorites."

"Right!" Cana sat down at her usual spot, "So let's start next years!"

"Of course," Mira kept smiling as she poured her a glass of beer.

"Miss Mirajane!" Fairy Tail's newest member skipped up to the bar, "Juvia has made you a special dessert for your birthday."

"Oh!" Mira opened the container to find a lemon pie, "It looks delicious Juvia, thank you."

The water wielder blushed, "Juvia is happy that Mira likes it."

"I'm going to put it in the freezer to keep it away from grabby hands, "Mira winked, "Oh, and I saw Gray go up stairs a few minutes ago."

Mira didn't have to see to know that Juvia had run up to the second floor.

She placed the pie in the kitchen freezer, "Yo big sis!"

"Welcome home, Elfman! How was your mission?"

"Too easy for a man like me!" he puffed out his chest.

"That's great to hear."

"Right. And a man like me would never forget his sisters birthday!" he pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Happy birthday!"

"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything," she opened the box, "Oh, Elfman they're beautiful."

He got her a pair of pretty sapphire teardrop earrings.

"Yeah well, real men only get the best things for their sisters."

She hugged her baby brother who towered over her, "I love them," she heard sniffles right before he let her go, "need to go.. bathroom.. pee like a man!"

Mia shook her head at his attempts, then went back to the bar. Cana was gone but her spot was occupied.

"I trust you and you do that to me?"

She blinked, "What did I do?"

Gray laid his head on the bar, "You told her where I was.."

"Ohh," she giggled, grabbed a rag and wiped the spot next to him, "and what's wrong with that? She's very cute and likes you a lot."

"Well yeah she's cute but- Hey!" he sputtered, "I didn't mean cute as in.. well what I meant.. Mira!"

"I didn't make you say that~," she got a few glasses of beer and went to re-fill peoples drinks. A few 'happy birthdays' were sent her way.

"Happy birthday!" Natsu and Happy jumped up as she came to their table.

"We got you this!" Natsu handed her a nicely wrapped box.

"Aye! We hope you like it!" he floated down to the table, "It's from Lucy too!"

"She might be a weirdo but she's got good taste!"

"Thanks you guys," she pulled out a cute summer dress, "wow!"

"I wanted to get the one that had lizards all over it," Natsu mumbles into his scarf, "but Lucy said flowers would suit you better."

"Natsu, the lizards were on a man's shirt."

"I love it! Thanks, I'll have to go shopping with Lucy sometime, "she draped the dress over her arm, waved goodbye to the two and went back to the bar.

"Gra, your clothes," Mira said on reflex to seeing Gray in his undies.

"Crap!" the ice wizard scurried around to get them back on.

"Here," he placed a small box on the bar in front of Mira as he buttoned his short.

"You got me something too? How sweet," she opened the gift and smiled, "Aw!"

Gray flushed, "It's not a big deal or anything."

It was a Fairy Tail mark, made of ice, enclosed in a case so it wouldn't melt.

"It's beautiful, Juvia is a lucky girl!" she closed the box and put it with her other gifts as Gray ranted about how she wasn't his girlfriend.

Throughout the day she received many more presents;

Erza gave her a whole new outfit from Heart Kreuz.

Levy and Freed went in together and bought her a whole collection of cook books that had special nutrients for wizards.

Gajeel had done a lot of handy work around the guild.

Master gave her a free day at the luxurious spa in town - and tried to say he would accompany her.

Bisca and Alzack had brought back a lot of ingredients she had been wanting.

Evergreen took the evening shift at the bar so she could relax.

Other gifts had come in the mail from other guilds and fans all over Firoe. But Mira couldn't help feeling sad that something was missing.

* * *

Getting home early was a treat, she put all the gifts on her small kitchen table and began to make a pot of tea, "Maybe I'll take a nice long bubble bath."

Ever since she joined the guild, she was one of the older kids. The only one her age was Erza, and at the time they were worse than Natsu and Gray.

And just like the others, she had to grow up faster than she should have. Because of that, one person was able to get closer to her than she thought they would.

Taking her cup of tea she laid back on the couch and propped her feet up.

For her birthday, he always got her something special yet simple. But the last few years, things had been rocky between them. And this year..

A box landed on her lap.

"Huh?" A magic delivery?

Setting down her tea , she gently opened the mystery box. A small card was on top.

 _Happy Birthday, Mirajane_

A lightning bolt followed her name.

"..Laxus?"

Inside was a blanket. It was from the same material the lined his coat, but much softer.

"Always so simple," she snuggled into the blanket, "And yet it's always perfect.

She fell asleep dreaming of demons and lightning dragons.

Miles away from Magnolia, Laxus stared up at the stars. Thinking about fairies and demons.


End file.
